KyuuKetsuki chronicles: Bloodmates
by OmegamanX
Summary: Naruto has a good freind whos a member of the imfamous Kyu-Ketski clan, however he has been discharged for recuring nightmares. How will Naruto and Hinata deal with Kenshins anger? NaruXHina Other parings later. Lemons.
1. Restless Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do however own Kenshin Igiguri of the Kyu-Ketski clan, and the Kyu-Ketski clan.

This is mainly about Kenshin, but it also has Naruto and Hinata for all you NaruXHina fans as well

1234567890

Its was a sunny day out in the village hidden in the leaves as the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja was sleeping peacefully in one of the training grounds. He just got done from a tiring training session with one of his best friends, the apparently head of the Kyu-Ketski clan Kenshin Igiguri. Kenshin stood on top of a tree looking out into the distance as Naruto rested below. He stood to about 5 9 with spiky blood red hair and matching eyes. He wore a white shirt with a leather strap going down form his shoulder to the other side of his hip. [Much like Gara s strap only without the gourd], Black cargo pants and Black tabi. He wore his headband around his shoulder like Shikamaru does. He smiled showing his elongated fangs to the world, as he just got a devious idea. Kenshin and Naruto had the same personality with only a few differences.

Kenshin Eyed Naruto evilly as he snuck behind Naruto. He giggled to himself as he started to take in a deep breath. He then yelled out. Naruto time to get up! He yelled in his ear as Naruto got up quickly with his kunai withdrawn. Kenshin made a Damit he it wasn't as funny as he thought it would be. Naruto growled as Kenshin.

Kenshin don t do that! Naruto said in aggravation as he put his Kunai away. Kenshin just snickered slightly.

Hey it s your fault for leaving yourself open like that. You should know better than anyone that an attack can happen anywhere and anytime.

No sooner when Kenshin said that, a lavender blur dashed from the bushes and on top of the blond. Naruto found himself on the floor locking lips with the Hyuga heiress, Hinata Hyuga. The two have been going out for a year now ever, Kenshin was about to get the two together by various pranks and traps he carefully laid out for Naruto, in hopes of getting him to go out with her, but it all went to hell when Hinata admitted her love to him when he was battling Paine. But Kenshin just shrugged saying. Different results but mission accomplished.

Alright you two get a room. Kenshin said as Naruto started to kiss back with as much lust as Hinata. He sighed and growled at the same time as Hinata started moaning when Naruto slipped his hand under her shirt and started to feel her breast. Kenshin s eyebrow ticked as he did what he always did. Walk away.

He was walking down the path of the market district and ignored the glares and whispers directed at him. For you see he was more hated, no, more feared than Naruto. It was because he is a Kyu-Ketski, long ago his people were the most feared because well, they have a special bloodline ability. Its called the lich, for you see when ever a Kyu-ketski drinks the blood of another with a bloodline ability, they can use that ability depending on how much blood they drink, and if you drink enough you get the ability permanently. For example if Kenshin bit and drank the blood of Sasuke he can use the Sharingan for a brief period of time. And like all Kyu-Ketski, since they are practically vampires they don t age as well. But he wasn t hated for that, well that s not the main reason why he was hated and feared. It happened at the great Naruto Bridge 7 years ago.

_Flashback ::Great Naruto Bridge: 7 Years ago::_

_Team seven with the exception of Kenshin was fighting Zabuza and Haku on the bridge. Naruto and Saskue were in mortal combat with Haku as he threw needles at them from every direction. Kenshin was just in time to see Haku kill off Saskue and Naruto went into his fox form. And beating the crap out of Haku. But Kenshin got a whiff of Haku s blood and started to have dark thoughts as his mouth started to water and his sharp teeth started to click together. A very bad sign. Kakashi and Zabuza both looked at the direction of Kenshin as he started to arch his back and growled feraly. His eyes turned pure red with black slits like Naruto s and his hair started to stand on end as his fangs and fingers grew longer. Kakashi went wide eyed as he yelled out to his team._

_Naruto! Sakura! Get Haku over here now!_

_But it was to late Kenshin screeched loudly having everyone cover their ears as Kenshin said. I HUNGER! And Kenshin tackled Haku and bit down on his neck having his blood go everywhere and Kenshin started to drink it slowly. All they could do is watch Kenshin drain Haku of all of his blood. When Naruto tried to approach him Kenshin hissed at him before he went back to drinking his blood. He threw the dried up body of Haku into the river with one hand as he growled even louder. Zabuza looked enraged as he readied his sword._

_You bastard I ll kill you for what you did to Haku! But Kenshin only smiled as he made several handsigns and Haku s crystal Ice mirrors formed around Zabuza. But they were red like hardened blood and Kenshin appeared in all of them._

_If you can catch me then you may try to exact your revenge. Kenshin said in a hiss like voice.[Think shadow from tales of symphonia]_

_Before you knew it Kenshin was jumping from the mirrors and slashing Zabuza deeply very quickly multiple times. All there was left afterwards was a bloody pile of organs and a large sword. Kakashi looked fearful as he pulled a Kunai out and shielded Naruto and Sakura with his body._

_When I give the signal, you take Sasuke, and run, run back to the village. He said as he made a ready stance. Naruto shook his head._

_No way Kenshin is my friend I wont let anyone hurt him! He yelled out. As he tried to get to Kenshin. But Kakashi stopped him._

_Naruto, Kenshin is a cold blooded killer, you just seen what he did to Zabuza and Haku! He has no remorse! Naruto looked livid as Kakashi referred to his friend as a Killer But he only looked at Kenshin as he was confronted by Gato and his men._

_Well looks like you saved me the trouble of killing Zabuza myself. Now move aside so I can kill the bridge builder. Kenshin laughed as he made handsigns saying. Secret art: Blood mist Jutsu! And a red mist surrounded the area causing some of them men to flee in fear. Gato only gritted his teeth a bit._

_Your ninja tricks wont work on me! Men kill them all! Gato yelled out as those who remained attacked Kenshin. But it was a quick battle as Kenshin displayed his power by grabbing ones neck and crushed it with one hand. He threw the corpse and started to smile psychotically. The rest of the men started to shiver as Kenshin killed them off one by one in the most gruesome manner. He got to Gato and smiled sinisterly._

_"Well well, looks like you little protoge of mercenarys are gone only you left." Kenshin said as he grabed Gato by his shirt._

_"No please spare me and I'll give you anything you want, money, slaves, women!" Gato said as he scrambled to get free. Kenshin only laughed more evilly._

_"No you offers are usless to me, besides this is for pleasure not buisness." Kenshin said before he riped Gatos arms off and left him to bleed to death. Kenshin smiled as he watched Gato scream in pain before he grew deathly silent. Kenshin was about to make his way towards Kakashi and the others before he griped his head and screamed in aggonising pain. Chakra swirled around him as Kenshin returned to normal. on the ground unconscious. Naruto ran to his side and shook Kenshin awake._

_"Kenshin are you ok? Kenshin!" Naruto yelled as Kenshin opened his eyes and looked around at the carnage he caused, but didn't know it...yet._

_"Naruto what happened where Haku? And Zabuza? Why is everything so wet and red wait...is that...blood?" Kenshin asked, Naruto nodded and told him everything that happened. Then Kenshin threw up, multiple times._

_The Journey back home wasn't very pleasant as Kenshin whould refuse to speak or look anyone in the eye. Naruto tried everything he could to get Kenshin back to normal, from offers of ramen, to threats of public humiliation. Nothing, and things didnt help when Sasuke and Sakura called him a monster and a freak. All Kenshin would do is look down in shame. When they got back Kakashi and Naruto told Sarutobi everything that happened. Sarutobi then looked out the window and sighed._

_"I knew this day whould happen one day, but this soon? Oh well at least we can confirm that Kenshin is in fact the last known survivor of the Kyu-Ketski clan which makes him Clan Head of the Kyu-Ketski. The counsel wont be pleased to hear that a Kyu-Ketski has come back into the fold." Sarutobi said as he took a long drag from his pipe._

_"Why is that JiJi?" Naruto asked._

_[That my fans im afraid is another story for another time.]_

_Flashback ended_

Kenshin sighed as he recalled that painful memory in his mind. He looked up into the sky and sighed again as he started to walk back to his home. "I think I'll turn in for the night." He said as he walked back towards his Mannor.

1234567890

[now with Naruto and Hinata.] [Lemon warning]

Naruto sat near a tree leaned back as Hinata was in his arms kissing him lovingly. He smiled as he looked into her deep pale eyes that seemed to calm him every time he looked at her. He smiled and nuzzled her neck gently as he looked at the sky at it was drawing close to the evening. He sighed as he stopped Hinata from giving him another kiss.

"Hinata-chan as much as I love spending time with you its getting late but I don't think your father would like it very much if you returned home late, or not at all tonight." He muttered at the last part blushing slightly. Hinata gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Why? Are you trying to get rid of me because im to much for you Naruto-kun?" Hinata said smirking slyly. Naurto raised a brow.

"If I recall correctly it was you who couldn't handle me, I seem to remember that you had a limp for three days after our last time together." Naruto said as he chuckled. Hinata blushed madly and looked away. Naruto sighed thinking he gone and upset her again.

"Hey Im sorry im just looking out for you, your dad is very scary when hes mad." Naruto said as he shivered thinking about the last time he met Hinata's father when he was pissed. It involded with the near removal of his jewels with a rusty shaving razor. Hinata sighed and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Naruto-kun dont worry about my father, true he gets...hasty when hes worried, but he never really means to harm you or anyone." She said tyring to calm Naruto down.

"Hasty isnt the word for it." Naruto said as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Hinata kissed him deeply once again. Naruto returned the kiss with more passion.

"I dont think I'll be returning tonight." Hinata said lustfuly in Narutos ear. Naruto chould feel his blood heat as his member started to stiffen from the mere thought of it. He looked at Hinata and smirked as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to his house.

Naruto's apartment was cluttered with empty ramen cups and piles of clothes that is clean but was never folded and put away. The door bursted open wih Naruto and Hinata in each others arms kissing each other madly. Naruto kicked the door closed with a slam and moved to his bedroom crushing any of the empty Ramen cups that was in his way. Hinata tackled Naruto on the bed as he frantically tried to remove his clothes. Naruto chukled as he helped Hinata out fo his clothes and started with hers. Naruto threw their clothes into a unoccupied corner of his room and stared at Hinata in all of her glory. Her creamy ivory white skin made her look like an angel as her dark lavender hair was stright and went down to her mid back. Her soft pink nipples slowly erected themselves from the chill in the night air as her vagina started to drip down her leg. She made a hungry look on her face as she looked over her lover. Naruto blushed as Hinata was looking over him with that hungry look in her eye. His slightly tanned skin went well with his limber and muscular build, he wasnt a crazy body builder with muscles buldging out from everywhere. But it was a good amount of it so he didn't look like a twig. His sunkissed hair was wild and untamed. His member grew to an impressive 10 inches thanks to kyyubi. Hinata blushed as he eyes locked on Narutos stiff member.

"You like what you see?" Naruto asked smirking a bit as Hinata licked her lips.

"Yes very much my Naruto-Kun." She then tackled him to the bed her lips locked with his as she started to grind her wet pussy over Naruto's rock hard cock.

They continued to kiss and grind for minuets, till Naruto started to massage and play with Hinata's breasts. Hinata moaned in his mouth as her hand started to travel down his chest and griped his dick and started to pump it slowly. Naruto moaned slightly as Hinata quickened her pumping, Naruto was just about to cum before Hinata stopped. Naruto looked at her with a questionable stare as he let go of her breasts. Hinata only smiled as she started to lick his shaft slowly before she started to suck on it gently. She then started to bob her head up and down his shaft sucking on it whole making a slight slurping sound. Naruto moaned loudly as he felt the pressure rise again. Hinata felt his dick pulse a few time and took it out of her mouth letting him cum all over her face. She licked her lips and started to clean her self with her finger and licked up all of the remaining cum that was on her face. Naruto smirked as his dick sprigged up again. Hinata slowly and sexily crawled on top of Naruto and gave him a deep and passionate kiss.

"So are you ready love?" She said as she postinoed herself over his cock.

"Im always ready my dear." Naruto said as he returned the kiss.

Hinata pushed herself on Naruto and felt him penetrate her, she gasped sharply and started to moan loudly as she pumped her hips up and down his cock. Naruto moaned and griped her hips and started to have her pump harder. Hinata screamed as she felt herself stretch around Naruto's huge member. No matter how many times they have sex she whould be stretched a bit. Hinata started to gasp in between moans and wraped her arms around Narutos neck bringing them closer, but the pace never slowed down. "Oh god Naruto I love you so much!" She cried out as she buried her face in his neck. Naruto kept bucking his hips, but gave Hinata a tender kiss on the cheek. "I love you to Hinata." He said just as he felt like he was about to explode. "Hinata Im cumming!" He cried out. "Then Cum with me!" She screamed as she bit down on his neck hard enough to leave a nice little hickey. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt Hinata bite down on his neck but didn't care much as they both cummed and their mixed juices leaked out and started to soak the sheets. Hinata laid on top of Naruto panting heavily.

"That was amazing, like always." She said as she kissed him a final time before she fell asleep in his arms.

"Indeed it was, I love you Hinata." Naruto said before he joined her in dreamland. However there was one person who was not sleeping peacefully.

[Back with Kenshin] [Lemon end]

Kenshin tossed in turned in his bed having nightmares about the past, all the horrors he comited, all the lives he mercessly took, every night he wake up dead in the night and look at the night sky covered in sweat. This night was no diffrent.

"NO! AHH!" Kenshin screamed as he bolted up from his bed, panting heavily and wiping off sweat that was on his skin. He covered his face in his hands and chould smell the salty musk of his sweat as he did.

"Kami, why do these dreams keep haunting me, if only...if only." He started off before he heard footsteps.

"Master Kenshin are you alright?" A woman that looked to be in her early 30's came bursting in. She was 6'3 and was dressed in a small bright cherry red kimono that went down to her mid thighs, with a blood red dragon pattern swirling around the garment. Her midnight black hair was tied into a spiky bun. She had light cream skin that ran down long sexy legs that went very well with her DD bust. She started at him with blood red eyes very much like Kenshins but not as quite. Her fangs were showing even if her mouth was closed, yet she was not a Kyu-Ketski, no she is a twilight being sent from the twilight realm [no not from zelda mind you] to serve a noble of the Kyu-Ketski. As you see when Kyu-Ketski nobles become of age they receive a servant from the twilight realm to serve them untill either of them dies. Nobody knows how the Kyu-Ketski got such a contract with the twilight realm nor did they want to. The servants is used by the nobles of the Kyu-Ketski for various reasons. The Male nobles got a female servant while the female nobles got a male servant. Since Kenshin is the clan head and the only member of the Kyu-Ketski he met up with his servant, Sheena. [again another story for another time]

"Yeah Im alright." Kenshin said. "Just another nightmare about the past." He said as he rubbed his head gently. Sheena knelt down to his side.

"Master please don't strain yourself, you have been having these nightmares for the past two months now, I think its time you saw Tsunade." Sheena suggested.

"Sheena you mush adress her as Lady Hokage." Kenshin asked quietly.

"No, you are my only lord and master, not her, I respect her as a leader but I will not address anyone with such a title unless it is you my master." Sheena said as she hugged him tightly, only to be pushed off gently by Kenshin.

"I know but still its proper ediquete Sheena." Kenshin said as he started to rub his throat.

"Umm Sheena can you get me some water?" He asked. Sheena got up right away and saluted him. Saying, "Yes master!" And bolted off only to reappear in a minute with a glass of water. Kenshin shrugged and took the water and drank it.

"Thank you, anyway I wont see Lady Hokage because of nightmares." Kenshin said as he sighed and looked out the window.

"But master its affecting your health please just see her at least once?" Sheena pleaded Kenshin, but he shook his head.

"No I will not see her for somehting so trivial and thats final!" Kenshin said feeling slightly iritable. Sheena sighed and looked at him with concern.

"You may go now." He said as he laid on his bed.

"Are you sure master? Do you need me to stay with you?" She asked only to have Kenshin wave her away like he was shooing away a pest, which she was most of the times but Kenshin still cared for her. She made a sad face but exited the room quickly and quietly. Kenshin feel asleep once again.

1234567890

**And that's it for the first chapter, If you guys want you could check out my other story's as well. now review please!**


	2. Present Mission, Past Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

[A.N. I have made a slight mistake in the spelling of the Kyu-Ketski, I have found out it is spelled Kyuu-Ketsuki which means Vampire in Japanese]

1234567890

Kenshin awoke the next day feeling a bit strained and tired, like every other day. He slowly got up and walked over to the bathroom and turned on the hot water and letting it splash on him to awake his senses once again. He took in a deep breath of the steamy and hot air around him and felt slightly better. He later then got dressed in his Anbu uniform and placed on his vampire bat mask before he jumped out his window with amazing speed. Sheena was already up and looked out the window only to see a blur speed by, she knew from his scent that it was Kenshin, She grabbed her red robe and made her way outside. She never really liked the robe but Kenshin ordered her to where it whenever she went outside because her usual outfit was to revealing for public. But she really didn't care about how revealing her clothes was, hell if Kenshin allowed it she would walk down the street naked. But her masters word was law for her and she dare not disobey him, not because of punishment but she hates it when she makes her master unhappy. She continued down the street as the people knew who she was and knew to leave her alone, as the last fool met up with a most gruesome end. She continued still all the way towards the Hokage tower.

Lady Tsunade wasn't doing anything at all, just sleeping on top of the pile of papers she was supposed to be signing as a pillow and was surrounded by empty sake bottles. Sizune walked in holding a few folders and made a disappointed sigh as she saw the state her mistress was in. He walked over and slammed the folders on the desk which woke Tsunade up with a jolt. She looked around wildly with a pice of paper stuck to her face. Shizune ripped it off and slammed it down on the folders she was carrying, which made Tsunade jump once again.

"Lady Tsunade how long are you going to keep this up? You know you have to go through all of this sometime soon." Sizune scolded. Tsunade only yawned and opened up another bottle of sake, only to be snagged away by Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade I'm serious!" She yelled as she tucked the bottle away in her robe to put in her stash later. Tsunade only groaned as she looked at the paper work with detest.

"Kami do I hate paperwork." Tsunade said silently as she picked up a pen and started to write her signature on most of the documents, till a woman with a white robe came bursting in.

"Ah thank you sweet sweet distraction." Tsunade thought as she looked up to see who bursted through the doors and knew instantly as she saw her face.

"Sheena, Servant of Kenshin what do I owe this surprise?" Tsunade asked as she folded her hands in slight interest. Sheena took in a deep breath before she started to speak.

"Tsunade, its about my master, I'm afraid he is not well, hes been waking up every night screaming about the same nightmare hes been having for two months." Sheena stated as she stood before Tsunade. Tsunade raised her eyebrow at what she heard.

"Huh? recurring nightmares huh? This does sounds serious, I'm glad you told me about this." Tsunade said as she walked over to the window.

"I'm actually surprised that he sent you here, his pride usually gets in the way." Tsunade continued.

"Umm well about that, he never really sent me, but he never said I couldn't get you though, all he said was that he wouldn't see you over something so trivial." Sheena said as she looked down in shame. Tsunade nodded.

"I see well when you see you master next tell him I want to see him, don't tell him what it is about just tell him to see me, understand?" Tsunade said as she turned to face Sheena.

"Right, but just so were clear I'm only doing this for my master, any other time I would have told you to go fuck yourself." She made a creepy smile as she left, good thing to [for everyone], because Shizune was about to launch some of her poison needles for showing such disrespect for the Hokage.

"The nerve of that..that...woman! if she can even be called one." Sizune said as she walked over to Tsunades side. Tsunade only sighed.

"Sizune you must understand that Sheena is blindly loyal to Kenshin, she would do anything for him, plus she takes it as a personal insult if others give her orders." Tsunade explained.

"That's still no reason for such rude behavior." Shizune said not looking so convinced.

1234567890

Kenshin was traveling at a fast speed with his Anbu squad which consisted of Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji. Together they were one of the top Anbu squads the village had to offer.

"Keibatsu [Punishment], were approaching our target." Said Shikamaru who was wearing a white monkey mask, and is also know as Rihatsu. [Wisdom]

"You know your orders Jiyyu [Freedom], Araarashii [Wild], Rihatsu." Keibatsu said to the others.

"Yes to find the slave camp, and free the prisoners." Said Jiyyu who was wearing a bird mask. [Neji]

"And to destroy all hostile forces." Said Araarashii who was wearing a dog mask. [Kiba, duh] Keibatsu nodded.

"Correct, alright enemy is approaching, leave none alive!" Keibatsu ordered as they came into a clearing where they saw steel cages filled with women and children that were to be sold as slaves of various sorts. This angered Keibatsu greatly.

"Sir, please don't lose it, were going to take care of this just calm down. Rihatsu said monotonely.

"I'll calm down when all of these insects lay dead on my feet!" Keibatsu said angrily as his eyes started to glow red that came out of his mask giving him a most fearsome look. He held out his hand in front on him silently, then closed his fist signaling to attack.

They went in like a black wind, as 5 of the slavers fell dead before they noticed they were under attack. Many of them came out, but none were matched against an Anbu, Jiyyu broke the steel cages with his gentle fist and striking at the weak points of the cage with his byakugan. He told them all to retreat to the edge of the forest. Araarashii was jumping on everyone and knocking them down to the ground with his dog Akamaru who looked like a being from the shadows thanks to Rihatsu's Genjutsu. Keibatsu however took out his twin assassin blades he called "Red Crescent". They were curved blades that could be held either like a sword, or have the blade tucked where the wrist was, the handles was black as the night sky, the blades themselves were the reason why they were called "Red Crescent", they were curved and tinted red to give them the look that they were already coated in blood. Keibatsu killed many of the slavers before all of them lay dead and the prisoners were free. Keibatsu turned to face them as he put away Red Crescent.

"You are all free now, to do with your lives as you see fit. However make no mistake that we came for you, we only came because these slavers was a threat to our village, that is the only reason why we came." Keibatsu said before he turned to his men.

"Alright lets go." He said before they all left with out a trace. [now we will resume their original identity's]

"Kenshin you know you shouldn't have said that to them." Kiba said as he jumped from branch to branch.

"I had to tell them the truth, other wise they will feel like they owe us their lives." He stated plainly.

"Aww what's wrong with that, I could use a few..." Kiba stopped shortly when Kenshin glared at him.

"Nevermind." Kiba said shortly.

"Whatever this is to troublesome, I don't even know why I'm in your squad Kenshin I just could be at home..."

"Doing what? Sleeping, wasting your life away on the couch?" Kenshin said a bit aggravated.

"Yeah something like that." Shikamaru said with a smirk. Kenshin stopped in a clearing.

"I have selected you all for this squad for you abilities that help make this squad the best there is. I need every single one of you for this squad to work. Do you understand?" Kenshin explained.

"Yes I understand our importance to this team." Neji said.

"But I'm curious why were we sent to take care of some slavers, that seems like a A ranked mission not a SS class." Shikamaru said.

"One of the slavers was an ex-shinobi of the hidden leaf village, Names aren't important with me but he held vital information about various village secrets." Kenshin said as he looked up into the sky.

"Wait, then what if he told any of those people back there. Then they would have information that could lead to this villages destruction! I hate to say this but we need to take care of them...quickly." Neji yelled out. Kenshin then glared at him.

"No we will do no such thing! They will not breathe a word about any secrets they have heard, IF they heard them, I doubt that the man we killed would have spoken about it to any of the prisoners, or when they were in earshot of them." Kenshin said sternly.

"And if you even think about suggesting that again I will kill you where you stand!" Kenshin's growled and hissed as his eyes started to glow red.

"Kenshin please calm down, I just hope your right, we don't want any surprises when we get back." Kiba said as they started to move once again.

1234567890

[Back with Naruto and Hinata]

Naruto woke up to find a naked Hinata next to him in his bed. He started up at the celing as the events of last night came back to him. He smiled and turned towards Hinata to give her a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and smiled at Naruto.

"Morning." She said silently as she pecked him on the cheek before she wrapped an arm around him.

"Morning." Naruto replied as he brought himself closer to Hinata.

"How did you sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, you?" Hinata replied.

"Good, good." Naruto said as he got up from bed, earning a moan of disappointment from Hinata, to make breakfast.

Naruto got dressed and head towards the tiny kitchen his apartment had and started to cook up some eggs and toast. Hinata sat up and put on one of Naruto's shirts as she walked in the Kitchen and gave Naruto another kiss before she sat down and looked around a bit. She has been there many times but she never really noticed some of the things Naruto put on his wall. Scrolls, pictures, swords, and photographs of all his friends. She then noticed a Picture of a young Naruto with his arm warped another young boy who had blood red hair and unusually long canines. She picked up the photo and looked at it.

"Naruto-kun, isn't this Kenshin?" She asked as she was looking at they way the two were smiling, there were almost identical, like twin brothers. Naruto looked and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me and Kenshin when we were younger, I tell you the things we get into while we were younger." Naruto started to laugh a bit as he thought about the past. He set down a plate of food in front of Hinata and sat down.

"Yeah i remember, you two were almost always in trouble, I remember when you and Kenshin put that laxative in the teachers coffee one day." She giggled a bit as she remembered the look on the teachers face when the laxative hit him.

"Yup, good times good times." Naruto sighed as he looked out the window.

"Then things started to get serious when Sasuke left, Kenshin was never the same again." Hinata said as she sounded a bit depressed.

"Yeah I remember the day we woke up in the hospital after the battle form the valley of the end."

1234567890

::Flashback: Hidden leaf Village Hospital: Seven years ago::

Naruto woke up to find himself in the hospital in bandages. He got up, even as he felt immense pain as he did. He looked around and saw Kenshin sitting up from the bed looking out the window. Kenshin didn't move for the longest time almost as if he was a statue, then he spoke.

"So your finally up Naruto." He said seriously. Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah, what happened?" He asked him.

"Sasuke-teme, the traitoress bastard, has escaped. Apparently my last attack didn't knock him out long enough." Kenshin said sternly. Naruto couldn't help but took a breath of relief when he learned that Kenshin didn't kill Sasuke.

"Hey don't call Sasuke that, hes still my friend and teammate." Naruto said trying to defend his missing friends honor.

"Would a friend try to kill you? Will a teammate betray the whole village?" Kenshin yelled at the top of his lungs, as he turned to face Naruto, his eyes filled with hatered.

"Well no, but he was under the control of that weird curse seal thing right? He didn't do those things, it was the seal!" Naruto yelled back, only to receive a snarl form Kenshin.

"BULLSHIT! Sasuke was well aware of what he was doing! Face it Naruto Sasuke-teme has betrayed us for his own lust for power! Like all Uchiha scum, only Itachi had a good head on his shoulders." Kenshin turned to face the window again. Naruto was at a lost for words.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Kenshin asked seriously.

"As soon as I get out of here I'm going to train with Ero-Sensei and bring Sasuke back." Naruto said filled with determination.

"Then your goal contradicts mine then. You see I plan to train by myself, and one day I will fight Sasuke, and I will KILL HIM!" Kenshin said as he growled at the thought of Sasuke.

"Not if I save him first!" Naruto said in response.

"Huh, a race then...The first to Sasuke decides his fate...I like it, it will drive both of us to train even harder! But Naruto, you must know this, from this point on we are rivals, which means I will not hesitate to fight you if necessary." Kenshin took in a deep breath.

"Same here Kenshin I wont lose to anybody!" Naruto said his fist outwards to Kenshin.

"We shall see about that. We shall see about that." Kenshin whispered to himself.

::Flashback end::

123456780

Naruto was lost deep in thought as he rembered that day, he looked out the window and saw a few birds flew by as he was starting to think about 3&1/2 years ago when they came back and the adventures that followed. Hinata kissed him to get him out of his trance.

"Hun if you think about the past all day your food is going to go cold." Hinata said playfully as they both started to eat.

1234567890

[Back with Kenshin]

Kenshin and his squad was in Tsunades office giving their report about the success of their mission.

"Yes lady Hokage, the ex-shinobi of the hidden leaf is no more, I have seen to it." Kenshin said proudly. Tusnade was behind her desk with her hands folded.

"Well done, I knew you get the task done, there was no doubt, alright all of you dismissed! Except for you Kenshin I have to speak with you privately." She said as Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji left. Shizune closed and locked the doors as she put up a sound barrier jutsu to prevent eavesdroppers.

"Well, Lady Tsunade, I'm a bit young for you aren't I?" Kenshin said playfully as he removed his mask. Tsunade blushed madly.

"You idiot! This isn't about that you little pervert!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Kenshin raised a brow.

"Who's the bigger pervert, me for asking if I was to young, or you blushing and stuttering as I asked the question?" Kenshin said with a sly smile. Tsunade blushed even more.

"Well...I...you..." Tsunade stuttered before Kenshin laughed.

"Gezz Lady Tsunade, I was only joking, heh heh heh, what do ya need?" Kenshin asked as he placed his arms behind his head. Tsunade took a deep breath and sat behind her desk again.

"Alright, well, Kenshin, Sheena came in earlier." she spoke. Kenshin raised a brow.

"Did she now?" He asked.

"Yes and she told me that you have been having recurring nightmares for two months." She continued. Kenshin cursed under his breath.

"Damn it, I told her I didn't want to see anyone about that." He muttered and looked at Tsunade.

"Yeah what about it?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Well Kenshin this is a serious problem, you should be thankful for Sheena Kenshin." Tsunade said. Kenshin only sighed.

"So what now? you give me a truck load of pills and hope that I sleep like a baby?" Kenshin said bluntly, Tsunade sweatdroped.

"Umm, no that may only make it worse since you're sleeping through those nightmares. You see, when you dream its like a Ship, sail through images, fantasies, or pasts that you may or may not have. When things get bad and the ship starts sinking what do you do? You get your ass to the lifeboat and wake up. If you take pills to keep you asleep there wont be no lifeboats for you to escape on and you end up going down with the ship, does that make any sense?" Tsunade explained. Only to receive a blank stare from Kenshin. Tsunade sighed.

"Okay when you dream that turns to a nightmare you practically press an eject button that allows you to eject yourself from the nightmare, no eject button, no wake up, and your mind will be more exhausted than before you went to bed." Another blank stare from Kenshin.

"Kami you're dense." She muttered under her breath.

"We give you pills, you going to start felling like shit!" Kenshin then nodded making a "Ah"

"So what do you propose?" Kenshin said casually.

"Your actually going to cooperate?" Tsunade asked surprised. Kenshin just started.

"Like I really have a choice?" He asked sarcastically.

"Good point." she said.

"what I want to do may seem drastic but I think it may be the root of your problems, Kenshin I want you to resign from your position of ANBU." Tsunade said and braced herself for the worst.

"WHAT?!? LADY HOKAGE YOU CANT DO THIS! I'VE RIGHTFULLY EARNED MY PLACE AS ANBU AND MY POSITION AS CAPTAIN OF MY OWN SQUAD, I NEED TO KEEP GOING TILL I'M LEADER OF THE ENTIRE ANBU FLEET!" Kenshin yelled out as the empty sake bottles on Tsunades desk started to shake and fall off with a shatter.

"AND WHAT ABOUT MY SQUAD? I CANT LET ANYBODY JUST LEAD MY MEN TO WHAT COULD BE THEIR DOOM!" He continued as Shizune covered her ears.

"As of today, Team Keibatsu will disbanded." Tsunade said calmly. Kenshin's eyes just lit up with anger.

"Do you have any idea how hard I worked to get to where I am, to have what I have. And you just want to take it all away from me?" Kenshin wasn't even yelling anymore, he was talking but you could easily tell that each word was soaked in anger. Tsunade just sighed.

"Kenshin calm down, this is all only temporarily, you'll be back in action within a month, and your team will be banded together again as well." Kenshin let out a huge sigh and sank into a chair.

"Well you should have said so sooner." He said still a bit angry. Shizune let go of her ears and sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Kenshin, but I think you may be working to hard, just relax a bit, however if your nightmares continue let me know immediately, got it?" She said sternly. Kenshin nodded and got up from his chair.

"Yeah got it. Alright since I'm out of a job for a month I guess I should just hang around the manor for the time being. Later." Kenshin said as he waved by as he left the room. Tsunade let out a huge inhale breath when Kenshin left.

"Lady Tsunade what's wrong?" Shizune asked. Tsunade looked at her.

"I guess I should tell you, its been eating me up for far to long. Lock the doors." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair.

"And bring sake this is going to take a lot to tell you this." She added. 


	3. Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

1234567890

[With Naruto and Hinata]

Naruto and Hinata was in the feild training. Naruto was practicing his shuriken throws while Hinata was working on her Genjutsu. This was the time that they felt a surge of negative energy and knew who it was and that he was extremely pissed off. Naruto looked over and saw Kenshin muttering to himself.

"Hey Kenshin whats up?" Naruto waved to him only to be repaid with a hiss as Kenshin bared his fangs at him.

"What do you think? Tsunade just kicked me out of the Anbu for a month! Just because I was having nightmares!" Kenshin hissed out. Hinata made a whimpering sound and hid behind Naruto. Naruto stood himself up.

"Hey Kenshin I'm just trying to help! You don't need to hiss at me and Hinata!" Naruto Glared at Kenshin in the eye, who glared back.

"Is that a challenge?" Kenshin hissed out more. Naruto gulped and shook his head.

"No I just want you to calm down." Naruto said in a inocent voice. Kenshin took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes, your right I have no right to take it out on you or Hinata and for that I apologize." Kenshin said as he stopped hissing. Naruto let out his inhaled breath. Hinata stoped hiding as well.

"No worries Kenshin, so Ba-chan kicked you out of the Anbu?" Naruto asked. Kenshin nodded.

"Yeah she says that it may have to do with my recurring nightmares, but I don't believe so." Kenshin said as he started to walk to the market strip.

"What nightmare?" Naruto asked following him. Kenshin told him of the dreams he has been having.

"If I didn't know any better Id say you feel guilty about taking lives." Naruto blurted out as Kenshin to everyone's surprise nodded.

"I do, well some of them, at first I feel good that I have punished an evil being, but then I feel as if I was the evil one for feeling good about it. I don't know, I know those men are scum and I know Ive done a good thing, but does it mean I can feel good about it? honestly I feel lime I'm no better than the original Kyuu-Ketsuki." Kenshin said as he hanged his head down, only to be slapped in the face by a Purple haired woman who had a thing of dango in her mouth. Kenshin's sensei. Anko Mitarashi. And she had a pissed look in her eye.

"Kenshin Igaguri, never in my life have I ever heard something that was further form the truth. Kenshin you are nothing Like the Kyuu-Ketsuki!" Anko said as the dango feel from her mouth. Kenshin gulped nervously. Then Anko hugged him tightly, earning a few looks from the bystanders.

"Sensei...I..." Kenshin started to say but was cut off by Anko.

"Kenshin don't ever say that again! The Kyuu-Ketsuki were heartless bastards that only cared about themselves and power. But you are not, you chose friends over revenge, you chose honor over power, and further you chose others over yourself, if anything you are the exact opposite of the Kyuu-Ketsuki's." Anko said as she tightened the hug.

You see everyone thinks she is a crazy psycho snake bitch, but only Kenshin knew that she wasn't, she only acted crazy to fend people away. Kenshin knew that she enjoyed the sunset and that she loved the color purple, she also enjoyed watching stand-up comedy and loves to listen to classical music. But none knew these things but Kenshin. Kenshin smiled as he huged her back. Anko smiled softly and looked at Kenshin.

"Well it seems that little outburst has caused me to lose my dango, so you will buy me some more." Anko said returning to her crazy act. Kenshin smiled and nooded.

"Yes sensei." He said as they walked towards Ichiraku which [by Kenshins request] now served dango. He, Anko, Naruto, and Hinata sat down and all ordered difrent things. Kenshin told Anko about whats been going on.

"I see nightmares and suspension, well Kenshin I guess you going to have to wait it out." Anko said before they heard a "KENSHIN-KUN!" They all knew who it was. Then a pair of thin creamy arms warped around Kenshins neck. The arms belonged to a girl whose about Narutos age and had long platinum blond hair and deep sky blue eyes. She wore a lot of lavender with bindings covering her legs and breasts. It was none other than Ino Yamanka.

Ino huged behind Kenshin and smiled, Anko's eyes were filled with anger as Ino hugged Kenshin from behind. Kenshin only smirked and sighed as he patted her on the arm a few times. Kenshin continued his meal. Naruto however noticed the look in Ankos eye.

"Um Anko why are you staring at Ino like that?" Naruto asked. Anko huffed as she glared at Naruto.

"Because gaki, kunoichis should not act like this, and yes Hinata I'm talking to you to!" Hinata blushed a bit and looked down. Naruto sighed as he rubbed her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Hey Ino, whats up with you?" Kenshin asked as Ino took a seat right next to him. Despite the looks of murder she got from Anko.

"Oh nothing just closed up the shop for the day and was about about to do some training. Would you like to join me?" Ino said in a sweet voice.

"Sure I guess I could help you with your training..." Kenshin was cut off by Anko slamming the table that startled everyone.

"No he cant! He has training with me! Kenshin were leaving now!" Anko said as she took up the rest of her dango and left. Kenshin sighed as he paid the bill and left.

"Sorry Ino but I guess my Sensei has other plans." Kenshin said apologetic. Ino sighed and nooded looking a bit depressed. Naruto raised a brow.

"_Wonder what all that was about_?" he thought to himself. Hinata knew what he was thinking and shook her head.

"_Men are so oblivious_." he thought to herself.

1234567890

Kenshin and Anko went to the usual place to train. The Forest of Death, Kenshin stood looking ready as Anko had her back turned to him. She threw a flurry of shuriken only to be caught by Kenshin. Anko turned and laughed a bit.

"Good, it seems that your power hasn't decreased since last time we trained." Kenshin nodded.

"Of course Anko-Sensei I never slack when it comes to training." Kenshin replied. Anko nodded as she removed her trench coat.

"Alright Kenshin, today well be doing some LIGHT sparing, no transforming, no going crazy, no blood frenzy. Use only tai-jutsu." Anko said as she emprithised the light part. Last time they went all out they had to replace the whole damn training field they used. Kenshin nodded as he got into ready stance.

They took of with speed and clashed with kunai. Kenshin was fast and strong, while Anko was unpredictable. Kenshin jumped on top of a tree branch and pounced on Anko who, in turn, kicked Kenshins gut as he pounced and sent him flying into a tree. Kenshin growled a bit as he shook his head and lunged forward again at Anko, who spun kicked him into another tree. Kenshin started to get irritable as he lunged for another attack. Anko tried to kick him but he disappeared into nothing, only to reapear behind Anko and slashed upward, cutting Ankos mesh shirt leaving her with only her bindings that she placed on her breasts. Kenshin blushed as saw his sensei with out a shirt on and turned away keeping any dirty thoughts he had to a minimum. Anko blushed as well and picked up her trench coat and wrapped it around herself. Keshin didn't turn and neither did Anko for the longest time. Anko then finally spoke.

"I think were done done here, you style is fast and leathal but you left yourself open for too many counter attacks. I suggest trying to keep yourself from doing so in the future." Kenshin nodded and finally turned.

"Will do Anko-Sensei. and I'm sorry about your shirt..." He trailed off. Anko turned also.

"Don't worry about it, its just a shirt, and its not like you saw my breasts or anything." She said looking away a bit. Kenshin nodded.

"Alright well I best be going, ill see you around." He said as he left in smoke. Anko slowly walked over to a tree and started to cry, hard.

"Kenshin, I'm in love with you, but I just cant find the courage to admit it to you." She sobbed to herself.

1234567890

::Flashback: Forest of Death: Seven years ago::

Anko had just confronted Orochimaru and was quickly defeated. Orochimaru was about to deal the killing blow till Kenshin foot planted him, sending him flying backwards. Kenshin stood in front of Anko as if he was shielding her.

"Kid, get out of here, hes to strong..." Anko weakly gasped. Kenshin shook his head.

"No way, I will not leave you here." Kenshin said sternly.

"DAMN IT KENSHIN IM YOUR SUPIRIOR NOW I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE!" Anko yelled out only to be replied with.

"No." Kenshin said darkly his eyes fixed on Orochimaru, who only laughed darkly.

"Ah it seems that you have an apprentice how nice. Now I shall enjoy kill you both here and now!" Orochimaru said as he walked up slowly towards Kenshin.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU LAY A SLIMY FINGER ON ANKO-SENSEI!" Kenshin yelled out as he got into his ready stance. Orochimaru only laughed.

"A small genin wont stop me! If you want to die so badly so be it!"

Orochimaru Attacked only to be kicked in the jaw by Kenshin and was sent upwards. Kenshin chased him and dropped kicked him back to the ground and slammed his face in a branch. Orochimaru Got up as he snarled with pain.

"you little brat don't you know how I am?" He yelled out. Kenshin only remained where he was.

"Don't know, Don't care." Kenshin said, it only enraged Orochimaru.

"Im Orochimaru the legendary snake sannin! there is no possible way that you can beat me!" Orochimaru hissed out. Kenshin seemed unfazed.

"I told you I didn't care who you are, Legendary or not I'm still going to beat you, and save Anko-Sensei." Kenshin said with determination. Anko only looked up with awe.

"_He knows he cant win, yet he still fights? For me? No one has ever done anything, let alone fight for me_." Anko thought. Orochimaru however hissed.

"You have feelings for this woman don't you? little genin." Orochimaru Spoke coolly. Kenshin laughed.

"Feelings? Of course I have feelings for her, shes taught me a lot, yeah so she may be a bit crazy but I like her all the same. Hell I guess you could say I love her." Kenshin said and Anko could feel her heart skip a beat.

"_Love? He Loves me_?" Anko thought.

"Oh so touching, It makes me sick. Enough talk Ill destroy you!" Orochimaru yelled out as he did various handsigns.

"Wind style: Devastation!" Orochimaru Yelled out as a large gale hit Kenshin and started to cut various parts of his body.

Kenshin was still standing, he made a loud hissing noise as he looked up with pure red eyes with black slit pupils. His fangs elongated as his fingers grew longer. His blackish chakra swirled around him and formed into a pair of small chakra wings on his back. Orochimaru was taken aback. [AN: Ive decided to make Kenshisn's chakra black instead of red]

"What the? Long fangs, red eyes, black chakra? I don't believe it a Kyuu-Ketsuki! I thought they were extinct! This is good for me It seems you are much more valuable than the Uchiha." Orochimaru chuckeled darkly as he lunged his head for a final attack and went for Kenshins neck.

Anko knew what was about to befall Kenshin and she tried her best to protect Kenshin, but it was not need as Kenshin jumped in the air and gave Orochimaru the best haymaker he could throw right in the mouth and sent him flying away into the forest. Kenshin screamed in pain as he went into his original self. He looked at Anko and quickly went to her side.

"Anko-Sensei! Anko-Sensei! Are you alright?" He yelled out. Anko reached up and caressed his cheek.

"No kid...I'm not...It seems like my time has come." She said slowly as everything started to go fuzzy. Kenshin shook his head.

"No I'm not going to let you die!" Kenshin yelled out as he picked her up bridal style and went as quickly as possible to the hospital.

When Kenshin got there he screamed at the top of his lungs for help. No one came. He then ran over to an open nurses office.

"Someone help me please!" Kenshin yelled out. They looked shocked but when they saw who they were the looks of shocked turned into sneers.

"No, tell me why should we help that snake whor-" She couldnt even finish her sentence when Kenshin grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her down to met with him at eye level.

"Listen to me and listen well, you have about 5 seconds o help us or else I WILL start killing you all one by one by the minute until someone decides to help her understand?" Kenshin said as he bared his fangs. The nurses quickly got moving and started to heal her. Kenshin kept a watchful eye on them to make sure they wouldn't try to kill her or poison her in anyway. Needless to say they didn't.

It was two days after he brought her to the hospital and Kenshin was sitting right by Ankos side the entire time. Anko awoke to find herself in the hospital and Kenshin looking like death next to her. She couldnt help but feel touched by this. Kenshin looked over and saw that Anko was up.

"Anko-sensei your up!" He said happily only to receive a whack to the head.

"You stupid gaki! I told you to run!" Anko said irritable. Kenshin made a cry of pain as he held the spot where she whacked it.

"Oww, Anko-Sensei im sorry but I..." He was cut off by Anko hugging him tightly.

"Don't ever do that again, You scared the shit out of me. But still thank you." She said as she cried a bit. Kenshin hugged her back. Anko pulled something out of her bag and handed it to Kenshin.

"Is this?" Kenshin asked and Anko nodded.

"Got that right Kid, Its the Heaven and Earth scroll. I saved these two just in case. no go out there and get to the forest tower before times up!" Kenshin was about to go till he turned back.

"I know what you're about to say kid, you done enough for me already now get going!" She said irritable. Kenshin nodded and left quickly to catch up with the others.

"Kenshin, Words cannot describe my gratitude for what you done for me, except five. I love you Kenshin Igaguri."

::Flashback end::

1234567890

[back with Kenshin: Present time]

Kenshin groaned as he got back to his manor. He would love to just go in take a hot shower and go to sleep. But he smelled something that didn't belong. It smelled like...

"Dog...two of them, Yup its Kiba. Alright Kiba what do you want?" He called out. Kiba jumped from the trees with a smirk.

"Damn you always smell me out, I swear you scent is better than Narutos and mine combined." Kiba said chuckling.

"Yeah perhaps, what do you want Kiba?" he said not really wanting to be bothered right now.

"Hey I know why your so pissed, its because Lady Tsunade disbanded our group after our mission today. Anyway I'm here because Hana wants you to come over for dinner tonight. She wanted to talk to you about something she wouldn't say what." Kiba said as he looked up. The sun was setting and the moon was rising. Kenshin nodded.

"Sure I love to come for dinner, I just have to tell Sheena not to cook tonight." He said as he entered the door.

"SHEENA!" He yelled out. Sheena came hurrying towards her masters call.

"yes master?" She asked as she bowed deeply.

"Sheena you have a lot of explaining to do, but not until later, I'm going to be at the Inuzuka compound for dinner, so prepare yourself something and I'll come back to talk about what you've done." Kenshin gave her a hard stare.

"Right wont be long, I'll see you later tonight." Kenshin said as he closed the door. Sheena looked down in failure, but her masters word was law. She went off to prepare a meal for herself.

1234567890

[at the Inuzuka compound]

Kenshin looked around a bit before he headed into the main hallway and into the dinning room where he was briefly greeted by Hana and Tsume. Kenshin bowed deeply and sat down to the table where they set him up a plate of food.

"Greetings members of the Inuzuka clan, I am honored that you would have me over for dinner." Kenshin said as he kept his bow. Tsume smiled sweetly at Kenshin.

"And we are honored that you could join us Kenshin." She said as she returned the bow.

They all sat down and started to eat. Wasn't much, it was some steak and rice, along with some carrots. Kenshin couldnt help but feel nervous the entire meal when Hana stared at him the whole time. Hana cleared her throat a bit.

"So I hear from Kiba that You and your team has been disbanded for a month, correct?" She asked him. Kenshin sighed.

"Yes that is true, not much to do about it anyway." He said as he sighed.

"So what do you plan to do for the month?" Hana asked intently. Kenshin shrugged his shoulders.

"Not much to do but train." Kenshin said shortly. Hana thought about something.

"You know Kenshin-Kun I think this is a perfect time fro you to find a mate." Hana said. Kenshin blushed as he looked down to his plate.

"A mate? Me?" Kenshin thought about it for a while before he shook his head.

"No, I cant, Not me anyway, no girl would ever..." Kenshin stopped himself before he said anything more. Tsume just stared at him.

"Kenshin, knock it off. Whats the point of being clan head if there is no clan at all?" Tsume scolded him. Kenshin looked at her.

"Then tell me, who would ever want to be with a beast like me? almost all of the girls in this village are afraid to be in the same street with me!" Kenshin continued. Kiba only looked left and right as the argument continued.

"_I wonder if I should get some popcorn_." Kiba thought.

"Kenshin, believe it or not, but many kunoichi are very interested in you." Tsume said with a smirk.

"Name two." Kenshin said, in rebuttal. Tsume only sighed as she leaned back.

"I could, but then there would be no point, Its better if you find them yourself." Tsume chuckled as Hana gave out a relived sigh. Kenshin sighed and looked down on his plate.

"Right well, I'm sorry to say I don't believe you." He said as he got up.

"Thank you for having me over." He said with a deep bow.

"Kenshin, just trust me when I say that a lot of lovely girls have their eye on you." Tsume said as she bowed also. Kenshin sighed as he turned and walked off into the shadows. Tsume turned to Hana.

"You've picked quite a man Hana. We just need to boost his confidence a bit." Tsume smiled as Hana blushed.

"Yeah, oh if only those idiot villagers didn't brand him with such titles though." Hana huffed.

"_Kenshin, you better watch yourself, when Hana sees something she wants, she will fight to the death for it_." Kiba said to himself as he looked at the moon.

1234567890

Sheena was sitting quietly in the living room waiting for her master to come. She looked up and saw the Kyuu-Ketsuki clan symbol up above the fire place. She sighed as she remembered all the old masters she used to serve, and how all of them where abusive sick bastards. But not Kenshin He was kind, caring, loving, and very handsome to boot.

Sheena slowly started to rub her neck from tiredness. She moaned soundly as she imagined it was Kenshin who was rubbing her. Her hand traveled to her neck down her chest and to one of her breasts. She griped it firmly and started to rotate it in circles before her hand moved to the other breast. Her hand then traveled down to her already soaked panties and started to rub her clit. She bit her lip as her body quivered from the pleasure she was giving herself. She moaned out Kenshins name as she then slipped in two fingers and started to pump her hand in and out of her dripping pussy. Her walls tightened around her fingers as she continued to pump in and out, wishing for the real thing.

She was close as Sheena started to have vivid images of her and Kenshin in various positions. she heard the door shut, but she couldnt stop, not while she was so close. "Sheena I'm home!" Kenshin yelled out as he started to make his way towards the living room. "I'm cumming." Sheena said as her pumping quickend. She bit her lip hard as she exploded with pleasure and release. She sighed contently as she spilled all over the couch she was sitting on.

Then she realized Kenshin was coming her way this moment! She started to panic, oh what would her master think of her when he finds out she masturbated on the furniture. Thinking fast she grabbed a sheet that was near by and covered herself with it. "Thank you Kami." She whispered silently as Kenshin walked into the living room. He sniffed the air and knew something was amiss. But he shrugged it off and walked over to Sheena.

"Sheena, would you mind telling me why you went to Tusnade-sama's office when I specifically told you I did not want to see her?" Kenshin said as he crossed his arms. Sheena looked down in shame.

Sheena didn't reply.

"Well because of you, I am out of a job! Are you happy now?! Tsunade said I couldnt do what I have worked so hard to accomplish, all because you couldn't let things be!" Kenshin yelled at the top of his voice.

"I'm sorry master, Its just that I was so worried about you, I didn't want to see you in such a state, I did what I did because I care for you so much!" Sheena cried as she put her hands to her face. Kenshins face went from enraged to concerned. he hated it when girls cry, especially if he was the one to blame. Kenshin sighed as he wrapped his arms around Sheena, embracing her in a hug.

"I know, I should not have yelled at you for doing what you believed was right. I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her forehead. Sheena blushed and cling onto Kenshin.

"I'm a horrible servant, I'm not worthy to serve you." She said sobbing. Kenshin sighed as he rubbed her back gently.

"Hey don't say that, I love having you around. And your the only one here that actually gets me." Kenshin said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"But I..." Sheena started.

"Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh. its alright now, just go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow." Sheena smiled weakly and rested her head on his chest. Kenshin looked outside and saw it was starting to snow. He knew what day it was tomorrow.

"Don't worry, I wont forget...Mom...Dad." Kenshin said as he fell asleep, and for once in two months, he slept peacefully.

1234567890

Back at the Hokage Tower.

"YOU WHAT?!" Shizune yelled out. Tsunade smiled as she took another sip of sake.

1234567890

Well I wonder what Sizune is yelling about, cant be good though I know...I'm the writer :P


	4. To Honor One's Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

An: I have put up a poll about which girl will end up with Kenshin in the end. Id love to hear your thoughts. I also have put up a forum for those who are dying to ask me questions. [please read and review!]

1234567890

The Hokage tower

"YOU WHAT?!" Shizune yelled out. Tsunade smiled as she took another sip of sake.

"You heard me right Shizune, I'm in love with Kenshin. I have been for 4 years." Tsunade admitted to Shizune.

"Why? I mean, what about my uncle?" Shizune said still shocked by the news. Tsunade sighed.

"Don't you even care about him? Why would you love Kenshin. I mean, I know hes kind, handsome, and strong. But hes way to young for you." Shizune said. Tsunade slammed the desk, making Shizune jump.

"Don't you ever say I don't care about Dan. I will always have a place in my heart for him." Tsunade yelled out.

"But hes gone, you know what its like being alone every night knowing you've lost someone important to you." Tsunade broke into tears.

"Its hurts Shizune, It hurts so much. But every time I look at Kenshin, every time I hear his name or feel his touch, my heart skips a beat." Tsunade explained.

"Do you remember the time 4 years ago during that storm?" Tsunade asked. Shizune nodded.

"The one where you were a large part of the village was in ruin?" Shizune asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes that one."

1234567890

::Flashback:: Hidden Leaf Village : 4 Years Ago

A furious storm raged in the Village of the Hidden Leaf as Lighting struck, destroying many houses, killing some and injuring many others. It was Kenshin who made a bold move by jumping into the stormy sky with many metal kunai in his hand and threw them upwards, holding one. "This may be foolish but if I don't do something that the whole village will be in ruin!" The lighting stuck the thrown kunai and chained into the one in Kenshin's hand. He screamed in pain but still went fourth in his plan.

He gathered chakra around the bolt harnessing its full power and transferred it into the kunai. "Lighting style: Storm Breaker Jutsu!" He yelled out as he threw the kunai into the air, the whole sky lit up as all the electricity and moisture in the air was completely obliterated, breaking up the clouds into nothing and ending the storm. [I know this may go against some of the laws of nature but bare with me on this.] Kenshin slowly glided down towards the earth with his chakra wings. [7 ft wingspan if your curious]

He landed on the ruin area of the village and started to remove any of the rubble and helping any survivors, despite all the rocks and names that were thrown at him. Kenshin continued to help the villagers only to be repayed with a "Get out of here demon! We don't want your kind around here!" Tsunade arrived to see Kenshin ready to collapse and angry villagers throwing rocks and other heavy objects at him.

"Hey what do you all think your doing? if you don't realize he just saved your lives! And this is how you repay him?" Tsunade yelled angrily. One of the villages stood himself up and go right in Tsunade's face.

"Were are better off without his help! Why are you protecting such vile spawn? He is worst than the Kyuubi brat!" He said as he spat where Kenshin collapsed. Only earning a chakra charged punch to his jewels and sent him flying into a rubble pile. Tsunade picked Kenshin up and brought him to the hospital.

Kenshin's body was a real mess, his hand was burnt to a crisp, his body was charged with enough electricity to power a large house for a month. Tsunade heard reports that it was him that stopped the storm and helped all of the survivors out of their rubble. Needless to say Tsunade was amazed, he was going through immanence pain and yet he helped the villagers as they threw rocks and call him names.

Tsunade then cried. "How can anyone who has done so much for this village be treated like this?" She sobbed to herself. But she realized that now was not the time for crying but was the time for healing! Tsunade, Shizune and even Sakura [who reluctantly a.k.a. forced to help] has been in the emergency room for 5 hours, if it was not for Kenshin's own healing ability, he would have been dead. Tsunade and Shizune sighed in relief as Kenshin made a full recovery. Sakura however wasn't so pleased.

"Can I go now? I'm sure the are others who need my attention." She said disdainfully. Tsunade nodded and Sakura left without even looking back. A few hours later as Kenshin was sleeping soundly, Tsunade was running her hand through his blood red hair. For some reason she felt attracted to the young man in a way she hasn't felt for a long time, not after...Dan. Tsunade felt shock as she dived into her feelings a bit deeper. "He strong, not only in body, but in heart and soul as well, hes so much like Dan, and yet, he's so different." Tsunade whispered to herself. Kenshin was coming to, he groaned a bit and opened his ruby red eyes, Tsunade felt her heart skip a beat. Kenshin got up and groaned a bit more.

"Ugh my head, It feels like I swallowed a 9 volt battery." Kenshin said as he clutched his head.

"Try 90,000 volts, you took it pretty hard out there." Tsunade said as she checked his vitals. Kenshin nodded.

"Yeah I guess that was to be expected." He said as he put on a smile. Tsunade felt warm seeing that smile.

"Yeah, but what was really amazing is that you help all those people despite all their attempts to chase you off." Tsunade said. Kenshin nodded.

"I couldn't just leave them, I had to help them somehow, that's what being a shinobi is about right?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes that is correct, now go back to sleep, Kami knows you need it." Kenshin nodded as he laid down again and quickly fell fast asleep. Tsunade got up to walk out of the room. She turned to look at Kenshin a final time.

"Kenshin, I know you may fell unloved, but that will no longer be the case, you see I think I'm in love with you, and not because I fell sorry for you, its because you showed more feats of kindness than most people I know, take care of yourself, someday I will admit my love to you, and you wont worry about being alone ever again. Good night Kenshin, my love." She blew him a kiss before she walked out.

::Flashback end::

1234567890

Tsunade was finished with her tale and Shizune nodded.

"I see so you fell in love with him because he had a strong heart and that you felt that he deserved it?" Shizune asked. Tsunade nodded.

"That and hes got a cute ass." Tsunade giggled pervertedly. Shizune only glared at her.

"Hey I cant lie, Kenshin is one hot stud just begging to be fucked!" Tsunade giggled even more. Shizune just sighed and got up to leave.

"Alright I think we can call it a night, I'm heading home." Shizune said as she walked out the door. Tsunade turned to see the moon and sighed.

"Soon, Kenshin, soon." Tsunade said as she breathed deeply.

Shizune only sighed as she walked down the halls mumbling to herself.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, your reasons are just but its not enough, I plan to be with Kenshin-Kun." Shizune said to herself.

1234567890

::Flashback::7 years Ago::

Shizune was alone in her office crying as she recalled the death of her uncle. She felt weak, she felt alone, she felt...unloved.

"Hey, why are you crying?" She heard a voice say. She spun around to the origin of the voice and saw a young man in with blood red spiky hair and ruby red eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Shizune looked at him for a long time and saw his long fangs. It was the Kyuu-Ketsuki survivor.

"Nothing!" She hiccuped. Kenshin didn't buy that.

"If its nothing why is water coming out of your eyes?" He said as he pointed to a tear drop. Shizune quickly wiped it off.

"Its nothing leave me alone!" She yelled out. Kenshin sighed and bowed slightly.

"Fine. I wont bother you again." He said in a rather sad voice. Shizune shook her head as she changed her mind.

"Wait, you really want to know why?" Shizune asked him. Kenshin nodded as he got back up on the window sill.

"Of course, you know the path from inner turmoil begins with an open ear, my ear is open if you wish to use it." Kenshin said as she smiled a bit.

"But first, who are you?" Shizune asked, Kenshin nodded.

"I am Kenshin Igaguri, last known member of the Kyuu-Ketsuki clan. And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Shizune." She said shortly.

"So...why were you crying?" He asked her. Shizune looked down.

"Because, I miss my uncle, and I feel so worthless and unloved." Shizune sobbed.

"Bullshit." Was Kenshin's only reply. Shizune looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"No doubt you miss your uncle, but you are not worthless and you are not unloved. Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, almost every damn ninja in this village would die for you. Plus you the this villages top medic-nin that's far from worthless." Kenshin said as he looked at the moon again.

"I know its painful to lose a loved one, but I don't think your uncle would like it very much if his niece was crying all the time for him. Its nice to honor his memory, and shed a few tears once in a while. But like I said, I really doubt your uncle would want you to call yourself worthless and unloved." Kenshin added. Shizune looked at him sternly.

"Yeah well how many care for you? How many of your family died?" What Shizune didn't know is that she touched a very touchy subject. Kenshin tensed up as he let out a low hiss.

"Only Anko cares for me, Naruto used to but, we had a disagreement, and now were bitter rivals. As for family, I was abandoned only to be picked up by a wandering farmer and his wife." Kenshin's voice became bitter.

"What happened?" Shizune asked. Kenshin shook his head.

"That my dear is another story for another time." He said as he looked at her.

"Don't forget, things aren't as bad as they seem. If you ever want to talk to me again just whistle when the moon is out." Kenshin said as he got ready to leave.

"Sure, but why the moon?" Shizune asked.

"Its easier to see." Kenshin said shortly as he waved good bye and left.

And for two months Shizune has been whistling every night when the moon was out and she and Kenshin would have very pleasant conversations, Shizune felt comfortable while she was around Kenshin, and Kenshin always found a way to make her smile. It wasn't until the last visit that Kenshin told Shizune about his plans.

"So you're planing to go out of the village to train by yourself, for three years?" Shizune asked as she set tea for both of them. Kenshin nodded.

"Yes I have to get stronger If I am to beat Sasuke-Teme and Naruto." Kenshin stated. Shizune sighed.

"I see and theres no way I can convince you not to go?" Shizune asked hopefully. Kenshin shook his head.

"No I'm afraid not, my mind is made up. I will return, and I will crush Sasuke-Teme for his betrayal." Kenshin said as he made a fist in the air. Shizune took his hand into her own and held it for a while.

"Just promise me you'll be safe alright?" Shizune asked concernly. Kenshin nodded.

"You have my word." He said before he gave Shizune a final hug before he left. Shizune wished it would have lasted longer but she looked out the window and smiled.

"Kenshin please, be safe, I love you Kenshin, you've taught me that no matter what happens, There will always be some good in it." Shizune said finally before she went home.

::Flashback End::

1234567890

It was the next day when Kenshin woke up from his slumber. He yawned and criked a few of his bones. He looked around and found he was on the couch with Sheena holding on to him like he was her teddy bear. He sighed as he gently shook her awake.

"Hey come on, its time to get up." Kenshin said in a low voice. Sheena sat up and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes.

"Yes master." She said as she got up. Kenshin got up as well and went to the bathroom and took a shower. He couldn't help but be lost in thoughts and memories.

"Master breakfast is ready!" Sheena yelled out waking Kenshin from his daze. He got dressed and walked down the hallway and sat down at the table. Sheena hugged him from behind and placed a plate off food in front of him.

"So master what the plan today?" Sheena asked him. He looked up and paused.

"Today is the day of honor, Sheena." Was all he said before he started to eat his meal. Sheena knew all to well what that meant.

You see the day of honor, for Kenshin, is the anniversary, that his parents died. Why he would celebrate it? He doesn't he undergoes what seems some sort of ritual. He honors the memory of those who helped him become what he is even if it was fro a short time, and he does so by doing the following.

1. He must not swear

2. He must not shed blood [even his own]

3. He must not fight

Afterwards He must go to the gravestones of the fallen and remain there while he tells them about the past year. Kenshin does it every year for 16 years. This would be his 17th time.

1234567890

Kenshin got up and put on a black robe and started to head out the door, Sheena closely behind him wearing the same thing. They slowly walked down the market street in the snow towards the great gates. People would stare and jeer at him, yet none actually confronted him. For you see Kami noticed Kenshin trying to honor his parents, and those who seek out to do him harm. So to protect him, anyone that tries to harm Kenshin would feel tired all of a sudden and go to sleep till the next day.

Ino noticed Kenshin in the black robe and knew what day it was, she closed up shop and put on her own black robe and followed him. The reason why she did this is because that it was 7 years ago when she first fell in love with Kenshin.

1234567890

::Flashback:7 years ago::

It was the beginning of winter and Sakura and Ino were fighting over who would win over Sasuke-Teme. As usual. Kenshin was walking down the road in his usual attire, he over heard part of the argument and snorted. Ino however heard his snort.

"Hey what was that about?" Ino said irritable. Kenshin looked at the two hard.

"Because its pathetic that two ninja of the village is fighting over an absolute Teme. Sasuke is a arrogant bastard who doesn't deserve his rank as a ninja." Kenshin said cooly.

"How dare you! Your just jelous that you can never amount to Sasuke-Kun." Sakura yelled out clutching her fist. Kenshin laughed.

"If that is what you call high I'd rather be rock bottom." Kenshin said, turning away from the he two. Sakura was about to punch Kenshin before he made an.

"Ah, ah, ah. Remember last time you tried to punch me?" Kenshin said warningly. Sakura knew all to well, for the last time she tried to hit him resulted him Kenshin grabbing her fist and crushed it. It took two months of wearing a cast before he was able to use it properly.

"Hey you take that back! Sasuke is the most awesome and talented ninja in this village. Even with the deaths of his family he still is going strong. While YOU, are just a wannabe freak, who probably wouldn't even shed a tear if you saw your parents die." Kenshin turned with much hatred in his eyes. Ino [not knowing any better] took this to deal this stinging blow.

"I bet they were real freak's like you, and they probably knew you were just pathetic." That was it, Kenshin smacked Sakura out of the way and held Ino by the throat as he lifted her in the air, his killer intent was enough to suffocate even the most hardened ninja ever. His eyes turned red as his fangs grew. He hissed at Ino who tried to scream but couldn't because the hold on her throat was so tight. [Dark side points gained!]

"NEVER...EVER...INSULT MY PARENTS! OR I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND MAKE NO MISTAKE LITTLE GIRL! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, BECAUSE DADDY WILL PROTECT YOU, YOU ARE A SPOILED BRAT WHO HAS NO SENSE OF HONOR, AND CANNOT SEE BEYOND THE VEIL. DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND RESIGN BEING A NINJA, YOU ARE CLEARLY NOT CUT OUT FOR THIS KIND OF BUSINESS." And with that he dropped her on the floor and walked away. Ino was recovering from what she had just encountered, but she was very angry indeed.

"I'll get you Kenshin, tomorrow, I'll prove to everyone that your just a wannabe freak. Call me little huh?" Ino said as she rubbed her throat. [they just don't learn the first time do they?]

1234567890

Tomorrow came and Ino was preparing for her revenge. She was going to mame and humiliate him in front of the whole village. That was the plan. She saw her target dressed in a black robe and walking slowly down the road toward the great gates. Curious she decided to follow him, then extract her revenge. He walked for what seemed like forever till he stopped at a run down farm where there stood two black pillars. She hid behind a tree close enough where she could hear him.

"What is this some kind of cultic meeting?" She asked herself.

Kenshin stopped at the pillars and knelt down. He sighed as he hanged his head in reverence. Then he spoke.

"Hey Mom...Dad, How are things? This year has been fine I guess, I'm still getting used to the village, people still hate me but, what can I do?" Kenshin started to cry.

"I mean I didn't chose to be like this, I didn't chose to be hated, I never chose anything the villagers hate me so. They all worship the Teme like he some sort of god to them. He's evil, I can smell it but they don't care, as long as he holds the sharingan they will all do as he says. They say hes the last Uchiha, well I'm the last Kyuu-Ketsuki, but no one gives a flying..." Kenshin held himself from swearing.

"I'm sorry, but it gets me so angry that people can be...well fools!" Kenshin said a bit angrily. Ino however was at a loss for words. Here she was about, to harm Kenshin, then she finds out that hes a down to earth guy who honors his parents, even in death. She felt horrible after making this discovery. He looked at the kunai she held and threw it away, disgusted with herself. She looked at Kenshin again and saw him touching the pillars.

"Well I guess that's all this year, I'll come back next year...I promise." He said before walking away. Ino then went to look at the pillars even closer and read them.

"Here lie's Kumori Bure-Ka husband of Sikumi Bure-Ka." Ino was dumbstruck Bure-Ka? But Kenshin's last name was Igaguri, does that mean...he was adopted?

Ino went back to the village and the next day she opened up the store again. Things seemed so diffrently now that she learned of Kenshin's parents. First off she noticed that she actually found the Uchiha rather, distasteful. And that Kenshin seemed, Pure. She saw Kenshin walk by the store and she waved to him.

"Hey Kenshin, you got a minute?" She called out. Kenshin looked at her with anger in his eyes but walked over to see what she wanted.

"Yeah?" He said gruffly. Ino shivered a bit when she remembered the last time they met, but things are different now.

"Kenshin, I wanted to say I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to call your parents freaks, and I'm sorry for calling you those things as well." Ino said sincerely. Kenshin raised a brow.

"Why the sudden change in heart?" He asked. Ino confessed what she did yesterday. Kenshin shrugged.

"I see, well I'm glad that now you see the truth and see what the world for what it is." Kenshin said his anger quickly leaving him.

"Your not mad?" Ino asked confused. Kenshin shook his head.

"Of course not, Its not like I'm trying to keep it a secret or anything." Kenshin said as he smiled for the first time in Ino's presence. She felt it warming. That's when they became friends. Everyday Kenshin would come in and just chat with Ino for a while. What shocked Ino is that not only does she enjoy his presence, but she would crave it when ever hes gone. Whenever he did come her mood would lighten up just like that. That is until.

"Ino tomorrow I'm leaving, I'm going to train by myself for three years, I'll be back after that time." He said. Ino was shocked.

"What your leaving? but what about you parents?" She asked trying to convince him to stay.

"I'll still visit them when the time comes...however I must ask that you wont come as well." Kenshin said with a heavy heart.

"What? Why?" Ino asked outraged.

"Because if I see you face, Its going to make it harder for me to train, I'm going to want to come back sooner than planed. Ino please...I need this so I can become stronger, So I can protect you guy's." Kenshin said in a sad tone. He held Ino's hand making her blush as he said this.

"I promise I'll comeback in three years, I promise." Kenshin said and kissed her cheek before running off. Ino rubbed her hand against the cheek that he kissed while she looked absolutely dazed. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Alright Kenshin-Kun, I'll wait for you...My love." Ino said to herself as she went back to her work, her mind day dreaming about Kenshin.

::Flashback End::

1234567890

Soon after Kenshin was followed by Naruto and Hinata, Tsunade and Shizune, Hana and Anko, Kiba, shikamaru, and Neji. All wearing black robes and slowly walked towards the run down farm. The two black pillars stood in the distance. Kenshin knelt down and started to talk to them as if they were there. He explained what was going on and what happened during the past year. They stood in silence as Kenshin continued to talk. He then stood up and placed his hand on the pillars.

"I'll be back next year, Mother, Father, I promise." He said tearfully as he turned away, tears running down his face. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and hugged him. [It's normal for friends to be hugging each other]

"Thank you Naruto, And thank you everyone for being here today. I truly and greatly appreciate it." Was all he said before he made way towards his Manor.

Kenshin went inside and everyone else went their sepreate ways. However at night, six ladys were up all looking at the moon. All have made up their minds about a certian red haired shinobi. Sheena, Hana, Ino, Anko, Tsunade, and Shizune all plan to get the Kyuu-Ketsuki by tomorrow night.

"Toamorrow, Kenshin-Kun...I will have you!" They all said at the same time though in sepreate locations. Kenshin had no clue what was about to befall him tomorrow.


	5. For The Love of Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

1234567890

Morning came and Kenshin woke up felling very energetic, he has not had a nightmare since the day Tsunade put him off work, and yet he was restless. The only thing he could do was train, which he does everyday, but how was he supposed to spend the rest of his free time? The library was always an option, but Kenshin didn't feel like going to a place where they think hes looking up a book about tortures. Jezz one time he opened that book and they all brand him as sadistic whilst, fleeing the room, fearful for their lives. Kenshin Yawned and got out of bed with a jump and walked down the stairs. There was something different in the air today,he just couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off as nothing and continued to do whatever he was planing to do.

Sheena on the other hand was doing some planing of her own.

"Alright Sheena you can do this, Just look extra special, perhaps show some more skin than usually, not to much, don't want to scare him..." Sheena trailed off at how she was going to win her masters heart by tonight. She dressed in her blue kimono with gentle purple flower design on it it went up higher than her usually dress did but still made her look...decent if possible. She painted her nails blue and put on blue lipstick, eyeshadow, the works. She knew Kenshin liked blue, and that it arouses him much more than red does, funny because his favorite color is green. Sheena walked down to where Kenshin was and he looked at her with stunned eyes. She smirked to herself. "Good he noticed."

"Morning master Kenshin. How are you today?" She said as she bowed to him, showing some cleavage. Kenshin couldn't help but stare.

"I'm doing good, Sheena, but what's with the new getup? Special plans?" He asked. Sheena blushed and nodded.

"Yeah you could say something like that." She said looking away smiling. Kenshins smirked.

"Well whoever he or she is I'm sure they will be very lucky." Kenshin said as he looked back at his paper. Sheena sweatdroped.

"You have no idea..." Sheena thought to herself as she walked towards Kenshin and sat down next to him.

Kenshin looked up at the clock and slowly got up to train. "Well ill be out in back if you need me." He said as he walked off. Sheena turned quickly.

"Master can I ask you something?" She said, her heart now pounding 100 miles a min.

"Sure you can ask me anything." Kenshin said with a smile. Sheena couldn't help but blush.

"Umm, are you... going to watch the full moon tonight?" She asked. Kenshin thought about it.

"That's tonight? Yeah I guess I'm going." He replied.

"Can...can I come with you?" She asked almost afraid of the answer she might receive.

"Um sure, if you don't have any other plans." Kenshin said with a smile. Sheena squealed with glee. [on the inside] Kenshin then walked off to the back to train. She'll ask him the big question during the full moon.

1234567890

[hokage tower]

Tsunade was wide awake and doing all of the paper work within record time. She smiled wickedly as she had thoughts about her and Kenshin together. She sighed as she kept on daydreaming. Shizune walked in the door and was shocked to find that all the paperwork was done.

"Lady Tsunade I never seen you this productive before." Shizune said in the midst of her shock.

"Well tonight is a very special night Shizune." Tsunade said before she turned herself to face the window.

"How so?" Shizune asked.

"Tonight I'm going to admit my love to him." She said as she sighed dreamily. Shizune started to panic.

"What? Tonight? Tsunade?" Shizune asked hopping she didn't get the same answer.

"Yes, tonight, when he is watching the full moon, I will admit myself to him." Tsunade said still facing the window. Shizune nodded slowly.

"Not good, Looks like I will have to beat her to it then. I just need to come up with a plan." Shizune thought to herself.

1234567890

[Training ground: Kyuu-Ketsuki manor]

Kenshin was out in the back training his blood jutsus. [they are water jutsus but Kenshin uses his own blood rather than water. They are also Kenshins most used jutsus.] He growled as he cut his wrist again to let the blood flow.

"Water style: Blood needle jutsu!" He called out as he wiped his arm at the tree trunks and sunk about 20 long blood red needles.

"Water style: Blood haze jutsu!" He now yelled out as his wrist started to blow out a red mist covering the grounds with the mist.

"Now the finishing touch, Water style: Blood explosion jutsu!" He called out and ducked as the needles and mist exploded with a BANG! Kenshin sighed as he looked at the grounds.

"Damn it, went a bit to far again." He muttered as there were now large holes in the field.

Kenshin sighed and looked at his clothes. He then made a thought. "I've been wearing the same stupid clothing for Kami knows how long, I think its time for a change." He said to himself.

1234567890

Kenshin was walking down the market street and was looking left and right for the perfect store. He then eyed a shop with a kunai for a sign. He found himself wandering in the store and started to look around. He found his way into the armor section and smirked to himself. They had what looked liked civilian clothing but was actually layered with an light but strong metal mesh layer. He was about to try some things on before he was tackled by Hana.

"Hah got you Kenshin, for a clan leader you sure don't act like one." She said as she pinned Kenshin to the ground.

"Really?" was all he said before he dissapeared in a red mist and then reappeared right behind the stunned Hana and arm locked her.

"Never underestimate an opponent." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He let her go and continued to look around.

"So what brings you here?" Hana asked as she recollected her thoughts. Kenshin shrugged.

"I've decided on a new look. I'm tired of wearing the same old white shirt all the time." He said as he took out a few things. Hana nodded.

"I see, hey by the way what are you doing tonight?" She asked trying he best to hide her blush. Kenshin shrugged again.

"I plan to see the Full Moon with Sheena tonight. Strange she asked me the very same question this morning as well." Kenshin thought about before she shrugged them off. Hana lost her blush only to become infuriated.

"Sheena, that harlot! I thought she was to shy to admit her feelings to him, I'm going to have to step up my game a bit." Hana thought, not even noticing that Kenshin was now in the changing room.

A few minuets passed and Kenshin came out, now wearing black combat boots, ANBU pants, and a blood red sleeveless undershirt. He was also wearing a long black trenchcoat and black leather gloves with obsidian black metal pointed tips at the end of each finger. He applied a genjutsu to make it look like the trench coat was giving off reddish blackish wisps of smoke come out, making him look more dark and mysterious. Hana however took one look at the new Kenshin and her jaw just dropped to the floor. Before he was handsome, now he's HOT!

"Hey, Hana. You know the difrence between me and them?" Kenshins said as he put his headband on his forehead. Hana silently shook her head as Kenshin put on sunglasses.

"I make this look good." He said with a smirk. Hana was then launched from the ground with a major nosebleed and was on the floor dazed. Kenshin only chuckled and paid for his cloths and walked out into the streets.

"I'll see you later Hana." He called out as he exited the building.

1234567890

Ino was closing up shop early again today, she wanted to see if Kenshin wanted to so some training with her. [among other things] She silently walked into the street and looked up into the sky. She started to think about a certain red headed shinobi, she started to blush and got so lost in her own musings that she accidently bumped into the last person she wanted to bump into. Kenshins Sensei...Anko. Anko glared at Ino long and hard.

"Ino...what are you up to?" Anko said in a tone that promised pain. Ino gulped and tried her best to make up a lie.

"I was going to...visit Naruto and Hinata to see if they would want to train with me." She said nervously. Anko smiled sinisterly.

"Your lying to me, you wouldn't happen to be off to Kenshin's place would you?" Anko asked sweetly. Ino shook her head quickly. Anko chuckled.

"Well as long as you stay away from him it doesn't matter what you do." Anko said before she started to walk off again.

"No." Ino said as she took a stance. She was tired of being threatened by Anko all the time. Anko turned back slowly, civilians started to take cover in case a fight would to break out. Given the circumstances. It was very possible.

"What did you say?" Anko said, her voice filled with venom. Ino gulped nervously.

"I said no, If I want to see Kenshin-kun then I will see him. I'm tired of being intimidated by you!" Ino yelled out, only to have Anko walk up to her slowly and slapped her.

Ino put her hand where Anko slapped her and looked up, she slapped Anko twice. Anko looked to be in shock for a few seconds before she full body tackled Ino to the ground. They started going at it as men in the back round started to take bets. Anko and Ino were slapping, scratching, pulling each others hair, and bitting.

"I wont let you keep me from Kenshin-kun!" Ino yelled out as she growled.

"Kenshin-kun needs a real woman, not some type of fan girl!" Anko growled also as she scratched Ino's shirt to ribbons.

The fight continued into the frozen river river nearby. The ice cracked under the weight and sent them into the water, but neither of them cared that they were wet, cold, and that you could see their underwear through the wet fabric. Many of the men had blushed on their faces, only to be pummeled by either their wives/girlfriends. Ino charged at Anko only to have Anko kick her back into the road. Anko then leapt up from the river and continued the fight, they had their hands around each others throats before they realized that many civilians were watching them as well as a few Anbu. They blushed out of embarrassment and let go of each other.

"You didn't see anything!" They both yelled out before they quickly left in smoke.

1234567890

Kenshin breathed deeply as he started to walk up the hill where his personal spot was. Sheena said that she was going to meet him later. He smiled as he saw the moon rise. It always brought calmness to him, no matter how stressed out he get, the moon always calms him. He smiled even broader as he took in the cold winter night air. He chuckled as he laid back in the snowy grass looking up at the sky.

"Its so peaceful here, I wonder what's keeping Sheena?" He asked to himself.

Meanwhile, Sheena was walking alone in the woods going to where her master was, she was going to do it, she was going to say that she loves him and make love to him. She fascinated of this moment for the longest time, but soon it was going to be reality, or was when she she ran into five other girls. Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Ino, and Hana. They all looked shocked and upset.

"Girls, what are you all doing here?" Tsunade asked first. She was wearing a light spring green kimono that could barely cover her very large breasts.

"I could ask you all the same thing." Ino said as she was dressed in a black kimono with violet floral patterns on it. Anko glared at Ino.

"I told you to stay away from him." Anko said as she was dressed in a purple kimono. Ino glared back.

"And I told you I wont be intimidated by you anymore." Ino shot back. Tsunade looked at Shizune and raised her eyebrow.

"Shizune why are you here?" Shizune gulped.

"Lady Tsunade I'm sorry but I cant let you take Kenshin-kun away from me! He is the only man I've ever loved like this!" Shizune yelled out. She was in a Red kimono much like Sheena's only much more approiate. Tsunade only stared at her coldly.

"Shizune it would be in your best interest if you leave now." Tsunade said flatly. Shizune strightened herself up and shook her head.

"No I will not give him up! Ever I will fight you if I have to!" Shizune yelled out again. Hana sighed.

"I think its best you all leave, cause i don't intend to let a strong man like Kenshin-kun get away with weaklings like you!" Hana said as she was wearing a silky golden yellow kimono.

"NO!" Sheena spoke this time. Everyone looked at her. Her eyes filled with anger and hatred no one has ever seen her display. It was fearsome.

"No one deserves to be with master Kenshin, but me! You have not been with him when he needed you the most, You never soothed him when he was on a verge of a mental breakdown, you never cared for him when he ills or is on a rampage! I deem you all unworthy!" She yelled out as a red aura started to swirl around her.

Kenshin started to hear voices and arguing, he poked his head out to see what all the commotion was about. What he saw shocked him. Six beautiful women in different colored kimonos. He immediately identified one of them as Sheena. Then he later recognized the rest of them. He felt the blood rush to his head when he discovered their feelings for him. But then he heard Sheena, "No one deserves to be with master Kenshin, but me! You have not been with him when he needed you the most, You never soothed him when he was on a verge of a mental breakdown, you never cared for him when he ills or is on a rampage! I deem you all unworthy!" Kenshin went wide eyes as he knew exactly what she was about to do. He jumped down and slid down the hill.

"Sheena! Don't do it! Nooooo!"

But it was to late as the girls disappeared in a pillar of white light. The test has been initiated. 


	6. The First Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

1234567890

The next thing Tsunade knew was that she was in a dark room with only one door. A gothic chandelier dimly lit the room. Tsunade slowly got up and brushed the dirt off her kimono.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"You are in the halls of the Twilight realm." A loud yet whispering voice was heard from. Tsunade looked around to find the source of the voice but found none.

"The Twilight realm? Where the Kyuu-Ketsuki came from?" She asked out loud.

"No the Kyuu-Ketsuki never came from Twilight realm, They were humans that came from another realm seeking power. The power they got is from the Twilight realm, but the Kyuu-Ketsuki was not." The voice spoke again.

"I see well why am I here?" Tsunade asked now starting to get irritant.

"You seek the Kyuu-Ketsuki as you mate do you not?" The voice asked. Tsunade knew that it meant Kenshin.

"Yes I will do anything to be with Kenshin." She said boldly. Then she thought of something.

"Hey wait, if the Kyuu-Ketsuki never originated from the twilight realm, why am I here then?" Tsunade asked.

"Granted the Kyuu-Ketsuki never came from our realm, but the power they gained is from our realm, We decided that it was best that each Kyuu-Ketsuki travel to this realm once in their lives to discover the origin of their power." The voice called out.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Tsunade asked as she tapped her foot. The voice went silent for minute.

"Because that's how it is." The voice said quickly. Tsunade groaned in frustration.

"Well, why am I here?" He demanded.

"You, along with four others have been deemed unworthy to become the mate of the Kyuu-Ketsuki, Kenshin. So to prove your worth you must past five tests. Each more difficult than the last, And If you fail even one, you will be deemed unworthy in our eyes and will be sent back into your world, and you will lose any chance you have with Kenshin." The voice spoke out. Tsunade growled.

"Then bring them! I'm not afraid of any test's you can throw at me." He yelled out in determination.

"Oh you will be...you will be." the voice spoke as the door opened leading to a long hallway. Tsunade smirked as she made her way to the first test.

1234567890

Tsunade looked around the hallways and saw various portraits of what looked like to be Kenshin's late relatives. They were all very evil looking with blood dripping down their faces and their faces twisted into an evil smile. She just chuckled at them as she continued to walk down the hallway and came across a door. She slowly opened it which revealed a chair, table, and Kenshin? Tsunade, with her heart skipping she rushed over to embrace him only to have a hand stop her from doing so. Kenshin looked at her with stern eyes. He never spoke only pointed at the chair, implying the she sit down. Tsunade slowly lowered herself on the chair and looked at Kenshin with a confused look. Kenshin blinked a few times before he spoke.

"Tsunade, You are in these halls because my servant deems you unworthy of being my mate, would you care to explain to me why she would make such a claim?" He asked with a serious voice. Tsunade crossed her arms.

"Because Kenshin-kun, Sheena wants you for herself and wanted to get us out of the way." Tsunade said with a hint of anger in her voice. Kenshin only blinked once before he replied.

"That may be the case..."

"Maybe? That is!" Tsunade thought.

"However, I would like you to tell me why you fell in love with me in the first place." Kenshin said as he folded his hands. Tsunade blushed as she started to stutter.

"Umm, well, you remember that big storm four years ago, the one you stopped?" Tsunade said. Kenshin nodded.

"Well I seen you as you were laying in bed and I thought to myself. He has shown more heart than anyone I known, even thought the village treats him like a demon spawn. And after I realized that, I've been feeling these feelings that I have not experienced ever since Dan. So Kenshin I love you and I always will." Tsunade said with a deep deep blush. Kenshin however didn't look happy. He sighed and shook his head. Finally he spoke.

"You don't really love me, You only felt sorry for me. What you feel is not love. Its pity, and i do not need yours or anyones pity!" Kenshin said as his eyes filled with anger. Its best if you leave! I refuse to be pitted by anyone let alone you! Take the door behind you, it will send you back to the real world. Good day!" Kenshin said as he vanished in mist, leaving Tsunade shocked and confused.

"He wants me to leave? How dare he! Who does he think he is telling me what i feel for him is not real...I'll show him I love him no matter what!" Tsunade said as she got up quickly. Wheres the door that leads to the next test?"

"Congratulations, you've past the first test, you have discovered that mere words will not sway your devotion to him, take the next door and continue your test." The voice rang out. Tsunade was confused for only a second and smirked as she opened the next door leading to the next test.

1234567890

Tsunade walked the hallway once again, it looked the same only it was gradually darker than the first one. Tsunade noticed that the eyes on the portraits had a dim reddish glow to them. She took in a deep breath before she opened the door the the second test. Inside was a small box and a piece of paper. The paper read.

"Second test: There is two coins in a bag that adds up to 30 cents, but one of them isn't a nickel. what are they?" Tsunade looked at the paper with a confused look on her face. She knew she had to answer this...puzzle correctly to move on. then she started to think long and hard about what it could be. It was 1 hour before she realized that it was a riddle to throw her off. ONE of the coins isn't a nickel but the other one is. She wrote down the answer.

"A quarter and a nickel." and slipped it in the box. She heard a click and the door opened down an even darker hallway. Tsunade couldn't help but feel a tad bit worried as she went through the door to her third test.

1234567890

Tsunade walked down further the even darker hallway as the eyes on the portraits glowed even brighter. She felt shivers go down her spine when she looked at one of them. She reached the door and opened it. Inside the room she opened she could not belive her eyes. It was her long lost love, Dan standing with arms open. He smiled.

"Tsunade-hime, my love, I'm so glad to see you." He said smiling. Tsunade covered her mouth with her hand to stop her self from screaming. He took her trembling hand away from her face.

"D,D,Dan... is that really you?" She asked her voice quivering. Dan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Tsunade-hime, it is me, The twilight realm revived me! Now we can be together again." Dan said as he moved closer to her. But Tsunade shook her head.

"No, you you cant be real, you died, I was there!" She yelled out. But Dan was still smiling.

"You don't belive me? Then take my hand and see for yourself." He said as he extended a hand out towards her.

Tsunade reached out for his hand, slowly. The one thing she's ever wanted was love. She was so happy that her Dan was right there in front of her, She was going to have him back. But then she stopped. Dan gave her a questioning look. Kenshin, was the one she wanted, not Dan. She shook her head as she withdrew her hand. Dan's smile faded.

"what's wrong Hime?" He asked her. Tsunade shook her head as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Dan, but that ship has sailed a long time ago, Now my heart belongs to Kenshin." She said in a sob. Dan raised a brow.

"Why love a demon like that Kyuu-Ketsuki? I can give you happiness, what ever your heart desires, I will get it for you." He said as his smile returned to him. Tsunade glared at him.

"Don't you ever dare call him a demon! And I already know what my heart desires and its not you! Its Kenshin! Leave my sight and never return!" Tsunade yelled. Dan gave a pissed look before he quickly turned and left into the shadows. Tsunade broke down crying for the next few minuets.

"Sheena I swear when I find you I will make you beg for death for doing this to me!" Tsunade cursed as she opened the door to her fourth test.

1234567890

The hallway was even darker than the last, almost to the point where it was pitch black. The eyes on the portraits now glowed brightly as strange whispering sounds was heard. Tsunade know knew what the voice meant when it said that she will be afraid. She found the door to the fourth test and opened it quickly fearing the portraits may come out of their frames and attack her. Inside what she found, didn't please her at all. Shizune, Hana, Anko, Ino, and Sheena all looked at her. They were here to? But the moment she saw Sheena she charged and slammed her up against the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Sending us to a place like this?" Tsunade growled. Sheena only hissed.

"A servant trying to protect her beloved master from whores like you!" She said as she kicked Tsunade's arms out of the way and was about to go in for the attack before the voice said.

"STOP! there will be no violence in these sacred halls. Now these final two tests must be taken with all of you here. Everyone look at the mirror And watch." The voice was heard. Tsunade looked at the mirror and wondered what the next test was. Then the mirror lit up and lighting stuck everyone's eyes. Now Tsunade and everyone was on the floor, all in a daze as they watched images that weren't theirs flash before their eyes. They then knew it was Kenshin's past.

They knew he would be lonely, but never knew his life was total hell. Its all began as he was a baby abandoned by his clan because he had a weak chakra flow only to be picked up by the wandering farmer and his wife. His life was happy for three years before his parents was killed off by a group of rouge ninja. Kenshin out of his rage, killed them all using his Kyuu-Ketsuki abilities, and from that point on all he ever felt was hatered, death, loneliness, fear, darkness, and even more hatred. but things changed when they were introduced to his life. Then he felt a glint of happiness, hope, and perhaps love. Those grew stronger and stronger each day he lived and still does. Then they saw the nightmare Kenshin was having. It started as him walking down a dark path. He continued walking down as he started to shiver and wrap his arms around himself for warmth. He then walked into a graveyard as his face started to become sad when he past various double tombstones. He then stopped at a large grave that said. "Here lies Kenshin Igaguri, Died alone in his sleep." Kenshin then broke down crying. Tsunade had heard of his dream but Kenshin never told her about this part. Kenshin then quietly said. "No, I don't want to be alone..." Tsunade knew then why he was having these dreams, it wasn't work, he was lonely. Tsunade's resolve hardened. She will make Kenshin hers no matter what now.

The past has ended and everyone looked up and around. Anko sheaded a few tears saying. "I had no idea he had it that bad." Tsunade got up and walked over to the door. Only to be met with that annoying voice again.

"This is most interesting, all of you remain." Sheena cursed under her breath. "But hear this, once you past that last door I cannot guarantee your safety, the most difficult test of all, lies behind that door." The voice called out. Tsunade chuckled.

"Trust me I've faced worst thing's, nothing in this universe will stop me from loving Kenshin, I would rather die knowing that hell be happy than live only to watch him suffer!" Everyone nodded their heads vigorously and the voice spoke for a final time.

"I commend you for your bravery, I shall give you a clue to the final test. You all must face his worst fear." the voice spoke out. Sheena's face paled. Anko looked over.

"Are you okay Sheena?" She asked. Sheena nodded as they waked through the doorway.

1234567890

The hallway was complete darkness, only the eyes were lit as the sounds grew louder and Ino swear she saw something move. Sheena kept on whimpering and shivering. Till Tsunade stopped at the final door.

"Alright spill, you know what behind this door right?" She said as she griped the handle. Sheena nodded.

"Yes...like the voice said, we all must face his worst fear in combat." Sheena said, obviously frightened. Tsunade raised a brow.

"And what would that be?" She asked as she opened the door. Inside as a lone figure in a black robe. it stood up and started to turn slowly.

"His worst fear is...Himself." Sheena squeaked. And sure enough Kenshin, eyes filled with hatred and darkness grinned evilly, as he threw the robe to the ground.

1234567890

[An: I finally updated, now I have a poll to which girl will end up matted to Kenshin, Vote now! Oh and before I forget, Please Read and review!] 


End file.
